


Something Precious

by TheLadyOfWorlds



Series: Fifty Kisses Prompt [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfWorlds/pseuds/TheLadyOfWorlds
Summary: Written for the 50 Kisses Prompt foundHEREon Tumblr.#1 - A Kiss Good Morning





	Something Precious

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel or any of the characters.  
> I am using them purely for fun and creative purposes!
> 
> * * *
> 
> I had uploaded all of the 50 Kisses prompts into one big multi-chapter fic, but it was getting very confusing and a bit messy with all the tags, so I've deleted that and will be re-uploading them individually.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Come and say "hi" to me here:  
> *[Tumblr](www.somnaborium.tumblr.com)  
> *[Dreamwidth](https://coffeefuelledangst.dreamwidth.org/)  
> *[Instagram](www.instagram.com/somnaborium)  
> *[Twitter](www.twitter.com/somnaborium)

I am often caught looking at her as though she is the most precious thing in the world - although to me she  _ is _ \- something rare and wonderful, something beyond all earthly value and I sometimes find myself wondering how I became so lucky as to have her share a life with me; this beautiful, powerful force of nature.

 

I sometimes have to ask myself if she is even real, if I’ve somehow dreamed

_ …do I dream, or do I just create realities in my mind, are they the same...another human thing to unfold and puzzle over _ …

her into existence, a  brilliant hallucination brought on by misfiring synapses or crossed wires somewhere within me.

 

It is impossible not to be overwhelmed by her - her scent, the faint crackle of her power resting within her, a darkly beautiful being singing in her blood, humming under her skin.

 

These musings are the reason I am up before her this morning, shielding my eyes against the rose-gold light of dawn that suffuses the room with it’s gentle glow, illuminating her pale skin and making her look as though she is made of some delicate, fine material that would shatter if touched, breaking into impossible fragments beneath my hands.

 

I reach out while she sleeps soundly next to me, curled on one side facing me, one arm resting under her head and the other reaching out to where I lay next to her. Her brow furrows as she dreams and I trace my fingertips over her hip - ever mindful to be gentle, the simple touch reminding me that yes, she is real and here and  _ mine _ .

 

It is a strange sensation that fires through me as that word burns into my mind - one I am still not quite used to dealing with - strange but most definitely not unpleasant. 

 

It is not something I can

_ …compute _ …

figure out quite yet, but I know I will eventually as more of my human side reaches the surface of my consciousness and breaks through; each new feeling and emotion, every new piece of information slotting into place nearly like I'm rebuilding and reshaping myself until I become something new, something  _ more. _

 

I look down at her -  _ Wanda _ \- and smile. 

There's time enough to work this all out. Time enough to find my place in this ever-changing world and time enough to know what these feelings are, what they mean to us both.

 

I press a kiss to her forehead, then the tip of her nose and finally her lips, relishing in the throaty, sleep-fogged chuckle she makes as she wakes and joins me in the morning light.


End file.
